Types of Villains A-C
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. NOTE: by definition, purely evil characters can never be part of the underlined categories. A * Abusers: Villains who abuse their own family members, or other innocent characters. * Adulterers: Villains who cheat upon and misuse their lovers. * Affably Evil: Villains who are genuinely nice and polite, sometimes even friendly, towards people, as long as they don't stand in their way. They generally bear little ill will to their enemies and respect them. * Alien: An extraterrestrial villain or a villain not from the planet on which the story takes place. * Amoral: A villain that does not abide by the rules of "good" or "evil". A "neutral" villain. * Anarchist: A villain who seeks to destroy order and install chaos. * Animal Cruelty: Villains that are abusive and cruel to animals. * Animals: A villain who is an animal, anthropomorphic or otherwise. * Anti-Villain: A character who is in opposition to the protagonist or hero of the story but possesses noble goals and heroic qualities. Anti-villains generally have the sympathy of the audience. * Anthropomorphic Characters: Villains who are animals, sentient objects or sometimes even food, but act the way a human does. Wearing clothes, walking on two legs and speaking. * Archenemy: A villain who serves as the primary enemy to a specific hero. * Arrogant: Villains who are overconfident in their abilities and often underestimate the protagonist(s). *Artificial Intelligence: Artificially created villains that are not necessarily robots or cyborgs. * Assassin: A warrior who is hired (generally by the main villain) to kill specific targets (generally the hero). B * Barbarian: A violent warrior who relies on physical force and generally not technology to conquer peoples and other lands. * Betrayed: Villains who were betrayed. * Big Bads: The most powerful and important villain of all in the story, for whom most or all of the other antagonists work. Note that this category is restricted only to franchises with many villains. * Bigger Bads: Villains considered to be more powerful than the Big Bad, but usually an antagonist that is unimportant to the main story. Often serves as an unseen character or is revealed at the very end of the story. * Blackmailers: Villains that use threats in order to gain something. * Brainwashers: Villains who can take control of other people, usually through magic or hypnosis. * Brute: A villain with exceptional and/or superhuman levels of physical strength. * Burglar: A villain who commits burglary. * Businessmen: A villain who uses immoral or criminal methods to further their own business. These can also be villains who own a business or are business moguls. C * Cannibals: Villains who eat others who are same species as them. * Cataclysm: A villain who causes an apocalyptic event that destroys most of the world; and usually seeks to destroy the entire world. * Charismatic: A villain that pretends to be allied with the hero in order to further his/her own goals. * Cheater: A villain who ressort in deception or dirty tactics in order to win. * Chopsoky Villain: Villains from media that have a strong focus on martial arts. * Comedy Villains: A villain who commits funny misdeeds or is otherwise played for laughs. Generally not a serious threat to the hero. * Con Artists: Villains who regularly try to con people out of their money or valuables. * Conspirators: Characters who have been heavily involved in conspiracies. For the sake of this wiki, "conspiracy" shall be defined as an agreement between two or more people to deceive, mislead, or defraud others of their legal rights, or to gain an unfair advantage. * Contradictory: Villains who are surprisingly more menacing despite whatever silly or harmless-sounding name they process or even their appearance alone. Typically include possessed objects such as toys and evil clowns. * Control Freaks: Villains that feel the need to control everything and be in control all the time. * Corporations: Corporations that are fronts for nefarious activities. * Corrupt Official: Villains that are evil teachers, politicians, professors, or business men or in another position of authority. * Cosmic Entity: Cosmic Entities are extremely powerful beings that can be classed as aliens of exceptional strength, godlike beings or superhuman characters who surpass the usual levels of power found in superhero fiction. They are generally omnipotent and have great influence over the events of the entire universe. * Coward: A villain who is more prone to run away from danger rather than fight it. * Crackers: Villains who commite cyber crimes. Hacking computer systems with malicious intent. * Creepypasta Villains: Villains from stories of the creepypasta genre. * Crime Lord: A villain that serves as the leader of a crime syndicate/organization. * Criminals: Villains that make multiple violations of the law. * Cult Leaders: Villains that are the leader of a cult of some kind. Gallery Sir Issac Ray Peram Wescott.png|Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is a corrupt official Nice.jpg|Cristal Connors is a great example of a villain who is Affably Evil V FOR VENDETTA.jpg|V is a good example of an anarchist. Shere.jpg|Shere Khan is an Animal. DanImposter2.jpg|The Imposter Dan is a good example of an anti-villain. Hal-9000-eye.jpg|HAL 9000 is an Artificial Intelligence. Juggernaut 2.jpg|The Juggernaut is a barbarian. BowserWasAFierceManNotToBeMessedWith!.png|Bowser is an excellent example of a Big Bad. Salem.png|Salem is a Bigger Bad. Caligula.jpg|Caligula is a typical blackmailer. BobaFettMain2.jpg|Boba Fett is a good example of a Bounty Hunter. Bane pic.jpg|Bane is a good example of a brute. Hannibal Lecter.jpg|Hannibal Lecter is the classic example of a cannibal. Chozetsushin Deboss Final Brave.png|Deboth is a Cataclysm MagicMan.jpg|Lo-Pan is a Chopsocky Villain Charon industries.png|Charon Industries is a Corporation Belzeus02.png|Belzeus is a Corrupt Official. joffrey-house-baratheon-29720605-1029-587.jpg|Joffrey Baratheon is an ideal example of a coward Category:Villains by Type